Dodatek:Solucja do Omega Ruby i Alpha Sapphire/Sekcja 2
Trasa 104 łączy Miasto Petalburg z Miastem Rustboro na północy i na południu. Środkową część drogi okupuje Las Petalburg. Chatka należąca do Pana Brineya jest zlokalizowana po południowej stronie, a Kwiaciarnia Ładny Płatek stoi po północnej stronie. |} Las Petalburg Wysokie drzewa Lasu Petalburg blokują większość promieni słońca, przez co wnętrze lasu jest chłodne i mroczne. Mniejsze drzewa na razie powstrzymują podróżujących od wejścia na zachodnią stronę. Utarczka Głęboko w lesie, możesz natrafić na badacza z Korporacji Devon, firmy mieszczącej się w Mieście Rustboro. Po wyjaśnieniu iż rozgląda się za em, nagle za badaczem pojawia się członek Zespołu Magma /Zespołu Aqua . Bandyta zaplanował napaść na pracownika, kiedy ten opuści las, lecz za bardzo się niecierpliwił. Pokonaj Żołdaka w walca, a on ucieknie z pola widzenia, ale nie przed wyjaśnieniem iż jego kumple coś porabiają w Rustboro. Wdzięczny badacz w ramach podziękowań daje ci , który rozdziela punkty doświadczenia pomiędzy wszystkimi Pokémonami, które właśnie z tobą podróżują. Potem wyleczy twoje Pokémony, i kieruje się do Rustboro po zrozumieniu, co bandyta miał na myśli. Czarne chmury nad Hoenn Idź dalej na północ, a znajdziesz się po północnej stronie . Kiedy wyjdziesz z lasu, na wschodzie spomiędzy drzew wychodzi inny Żołdak, składający raport swojemu przełożonemu o niepowodzeniu. Zapewnia jednak że kontynuuje dochodzenie w sprawie formy energii, którą zespół niedawno wykrył. Czymkolwiek są plany grupy, wydaje się być oczywiste, że nad Hoenn zbierają się czarne chmury. Więc lepiej mieć się na baczności! Kwiaciarnia Ładny Płatek Kwiaciarnia Ładny Płatek jest prowadzona przez trzy siostry. Najstarsza siostra uczy wszystkich odwiedzających jak wyhodować Jagody. Druga starsza siostra da ci , kiedy z nią pogadasz po raz pierwszy. Zaś najmłodsza siostra da ci codziennie losowo jedną z ośmiu Jagód. Kiedy uda ci się zdobyć piątą Odznakę, siostry będą także oferować na sprzedaż. Miasto Rustboro Miasto Rustboro jest trzecim największym miastem w Hoenn. Każdy z budynków jest skonstruowany z kamienia, dając miastu staroświeckie uczucie. Znajduje się tu Szkoła Trenerów Pokémon, siedziba Korporacji Devon, oraz Sala Rustboro. Spotkaj się z May/Brendanem Poké Market jest pierwszym budynkiem, do którego trzeba dotrzeć, by z niego wyszła May/Brendan. Nasz sąsiad zachwyca się rozmiarem miasta, a potem idzie wyzwać do walki tutejszą Salę. Dom Przecinacza Warto wstąpić do domu Przecinacza obok Centrum Pokémonów. Kiedy to miasto się rozwijało, uczył swojego Pokémona ruchu, który pomagał oczyścić okoliczne ziemie z drzew. Już dłużej nie potrzebuje HM01 (Cięcie), więc daje go tobie. Użyte w podróży, Cięcie pomaga przeciąć małe drzewa, które blokują niektóre drogi. Korporacja Devon Korporacja Devon jest umieszczona w wielkim kamiennym budynku w północno-zachodniej części miasta. Firma jest odpowiedzialna wytwór wielu przedmiotów, na których każdy Trener polega każdego dnia, a szczególnie kilka rodzai Poké Balli i lekarstw. Tylko upoważniony personel może wejść na wyższe piętro. Szkoła Trenerów Pokémon Szkoła Trenerów Pokémon stoi na północny wschód od Centrum Pokémonów. Pogadaj z nauczycielem, by otrzymać , i sprawdź tablicę, na której są napisane podstawy dotyczące zmian stanu. Czas na Wymianę Sala Rustboro czeka, ale nim wejdziesz do niej, warto odwiedzić dom na wschód. W nim jest chłopiec, który chciałby wymienić swojego na a. Makuhita jest silnym m Pokémonem, który może być nieocenionym wsparciem podczas walki o Odznakę. Ten otrzymany z wymiany stworek nawet nosi . Sala Rustboro Sala Rustboro specjalizuje się w ch Pokémonach. Użyj ch, ch, i ch ruchów, by zadać poważne obrażenia, ale unikaj używania ch, ch, lub ch Pokémonów. Sala działa także jako muzeum Skamielin i ma zaskakujący wachlarz eksponatów na wystawę. Liderka Sali, Roxanne, powita cię przy wejściu. Nie może się doczekać walki, po czym zajmuje swoje miejsce na tyłach budynku. Jako, że to jest pierwsza Sala w Lidze Hoenn, absolwentka Szkoły Trenerów Pokémon wybrała taki układ drogi do niej, by dać nowicjuszom szansę na uniknięcie dodatkowych Trenerów i od razu wyzwać Liderkę na pojedynek. Wykorzystaj lub by obniżyć obronę kamienno-skórnych Pokémonów, których cechuje duża Obrona. Obydwa jej Pokémon mają Zdolność , co powstrzymuje ich przed znokautowaniem jednym uderzeniem, więc na początku odłam im trochę zdrowia by następnie uderzyć ich super-efektywnym atakiem. |} |} Po walce, Roxanne wynagrodzi cię Odznaką Kamienia, która zapewnia posłuszeństwo wszystkich Pokémonów do poziomu 20 i pozwala też używać podczas podróżowania. Jako nagrodę daje również TM39 (Kamienny Grób). Stój, złoczyńco! Kiedy już wyjdziesz ze Sali, będziesz świadkiem ucieczki Żołdaka / z budynku Korporacji Devon. Ściga go ten sam badacz z Devon, którego spotkałeś w Lesie Petalburg. Traci Żołdaka z oczu na północny wschód, gdzie miasto łączy się z . Trasa 116 prowadzi na wschód od Miasta Rustboro. Ta ścieżka jest używana przez pracowników zajmujących się budową Tunelu Rusturf, obecnie porzuconego projektu. Porwanie! Kiedy dotrzesz do wejścia do Tunelu Rusturf, znajdziesz stojącego koło niego starego Pana Briney'a. Okazuje się, że złodziejaszek dodał do swojej listy zarzutów porwanie ukochanego a Pana Briney'a, Peeko! Tunel Rusturf Tunel Rusturf był projektem budowlanym Korporacji Devon, która chciała połączyć Miasto Rustboro i zachodnie Hoenn z reszt regionu. Tunel był niemal ukończony, kiedy to prezes Devon, Pan Stone, zdał sobie sprawę iż roboty w tunelu przeszkadzały tutejszej populacji ów. Projekt został anulowany, choć pozostał tu niewielki kawałek gruzu, . Walka w tunelu Tunel jest dość mały, więc krótko po wejściu znajdziesz złodzieja oraz zakładnika. Pokonaj go, a on odda ci przed ucieczką. Starzec szybko tu przybiegnie, by sprawdzić swojego Peeko, po czym przedstawi się tobie jako Pan Briney. Wtedy on i Peeko opuszczają tunel, by wrócić do chatki blisko Lasu Petalburg. Miasto Rustboro Korporacja Devon Teraz kiedy odzyskałeś , wróć z powrotem do budynku Korporacji Devon w północno-zachodniej części . Wdzięczny naukowiec Devon czeka na zewnątrz i przed eskortowaniem cię do swojego szefa daje ci . Na trzecim piętrze znajduje się prezes firmy, który przedstawia się jako Pan Stone. Dziękuje ci za odzyskanie skradzionych części, po czym zapyta cię o inną przysługę. Oczywiście nie oczekuje, że pracujesz za darmo, więc wynagrodzi cię aktualizacją do twojego PokéNawigatora Plus. BuzzNav Jeśli chcesz dowiedzieć się o nowych newsach, warto je sprawdzić w BuzzNavie! Ta aplikacja w PokéNawigatorze Plus zawiera zabawne oraz pouczające programy informacyjne, które na bieżąco informują o tym, co się dzieje w Hoenn. Poprzez zbieranie informacji z StreetPassa, BuzzNav może również nadawać programy o aktywnościach innych graczy. W zamian, prosi cię o dostarczenie do mężczyzny o imieniu Steven w Miasteczku Dewford. By dotrzeć do Dewford, trzeba będzie przepłynąć morze, więc Pan Stone proponuje zajrzeć do Pana Brineya, przyjacielskiego starego marynarza na . Jak już będziesz gotów opuścić budynek, warto zwrócić uwagę na Naukowców na drugim piętrze. Żaden z nich nie ma szczęścia we swoich projektach, z wyjątkiem jednego; wynalazł urządzenie, które może wskrzesić starożytne Pokémony z ich Skamielin. Category:Solucja do Omega Ruby i Alpha Sapphire